


Tiger Rolls & Puma Punches

by Francowitch



Series: Monkey Footwork [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Taking place directly after Monkey Footwork, Keith teases his boyfriends on the drive home, only to have the tables turn the moment they walk through the door...aka nearly 3k of pure smut...





	Tiger Rolls & Puma Punches

**Author's Note:**

> So what we have here is what was supposed to be for Keith's birthday... so a bit belated... a ton of smut that takes place directly after Monkey Footwork...
> 
> For anyone who complains... Yes, I know there is no such thing as a "Puma Punch"... I actually do practice Kung Fu and it is a bit of a running joke with my husband and I as I was discussing Tiger Rolls where I had actually hurt myself when I was not being careful... he then starting making comments about puma punches and cougar crunches... it is the type of convo which I could honestly see Lance having when discussing martial arts with Keith. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy... shameless smut ahead... 
> 
> Big thank you to [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess/) who beta'd and to [Jubesy ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/) who inspired this AU... 
> 
> Also thank you to my lovely Discord peeps who helped me pull this crazy thing together!

**Tiger Rolls and Puma Punches**

  
  


The drive home was the longest twenty minutes of Keith’s life. He was rock hard after all of the teasing his boyfriends had put him through back at the club. Lance was in the passenger seat while Shiro drove, and Keith took the back seat. A smirk formed as he saw Lance’s confused expression after being asked to switch positions. Keith sat back, ensuring that he was in view of the rearview mirror and angled so that Lance could also peek. Keith laid his head back, his hand palming over the bulge in his pants, moaning at the contact. 

 

“Keith-” Shiro’s voice was hoarse. “What do you think you are doing?”

 

Lance turned his eyes wide and full of lust, “Shit what has gotten into you?”

 

Keith looked to Lance, his eyes hooded, “You started this, you should take responsibility.”

 

Lance groaned, “We are not that far from home.”

 

Keith smirked, slipping his hands under the waistband of his pants to pull them down enough to free his erection, which was dripping. Keith gasped as he wrapped his hand around the hard flesh, stroking himself slowly, his hips rising up with each downward stroke. Keith bit his lower lip as he twisted, his wrist collecting the precum and smearing it along his shaft. He could hear Shiro shift and groan in the front. Keith had no doubt that Shiro had adjusted his mirror so that he had a full view. 

 

Lance was whining now, “Fuck, Shiro can we go any quicker? I think Keith is trying to kill us.”

 

“I am going as fast as legally allowed Lance.” Shiro growled.

 

Keith could feel the build up as he pumped his cock, moaning; the wet sound of skin filled the car. Keith shifted his pants further down so that the waist hooked under his balls. Bringing his other hand down he began to cup and massage his balls, which were heavy and ready to burst. Thick creamy beads of precum trailed down his shaft and over his fingers. Keith’s hips shake as he holds himself back from releasing, his fingers clamping at the base of his cock. Keith is breathing deeply, trying to will himself to not cum quite yet, edging himself just to the point where he wants to release but denying himself at the last moment. What he really wants is to have Shiro between his legs, pumping into him while Lance straddles his face, his cock in his mouth while Lance’s plump lips wrap around his own member. 

 

Keith opened his eyes to look into Lance’s face. He smiled as he saw how Lance was licking his lips at the sight of the precum which painted his cock. Lifting his hand up to his mouth, Keith licked his fingers, his tongue lapping up the thick, salty fluid. Lance shifted in his seat, Keith watched as Lance’s arm began moving. He grinned as he watched his boyfriend become undone by his little show. It was hard for Keith not to giggle when he heard the moan and growl which came from the eldest in their triad.

 

Lance smirked, “I think you are making it very hard for Shiro to keep driving.”

 

Keith’s eyebrow quirked up, “And I guess I am doing nothing for you at all, I should just put myself away and maybe finish up myself later when we are home?”

 

Lance’s face became serious, “I swear if you do that Keith--”

 

The sentence died on his lips as Keith did something so very out of character for him, slipping his pants further down and off one leg. Keith spread his legs further apart, taking off his seatbelt in order to get a better angle. Slipping his fingers into his mouth he sucked while he went back to stroking his shaft, which had started to soften slightly. Taking his wet fingers Keith circled the tight ring of muscle. Keith let out the deepest moan as he pressed one finger inside the tight heat. Keith threw his head back, his hips rising up to the motion of his fingers, one becoming two, as he fucked himself open on the digits. Both of the men in the front were groaning.

 

“Keith,” Shiro’s voice was hoarse, “we are just about home, you want to cover up a bit.”

 

Keith whimpered as he slowly pulled his fingers from his ass, feeling incredibly empty. It wasn’t much longer before the car was pulling into the underground parking and there was the soft sound of a seatbelt being unlatched, with Lance in the back seat climbing on top of Keith. His mouth moved across Keith’s, tasting every inch of flesh that he could get his lips on. 

 

Keith wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist, grinding up against him. “Mmm- Lance,” Keith said between kisses, “upstairs.”

 

“After all that teasing?” Lance growled playfully, “I don’t think so Red.”

 

The door behind Keith opened, and he felt Shiro slip in behind him. Keith moaned as he felt the larger man slide his hair aside to kiss and bite along his neck. 

 

“While I would love to take you right here,” Shiro’s voice rumbled, making Keith shudder, “there are cameras everywhere and I would rather not have to explain that to the super. I rather like where we live. Now get your asses dressed so that we can finish what was started thirty minutes ago.”

 

***

 

The elevator ride up to their floor felt like the longest ride of his life, Keith was desperate to have his boyfriends take him apart. As the bell rang and the doors opened Keith raised one arm to drape around Shiro’s neck, pulling him into a kiss and leading him off the elevator and into the hallway. With his other hand he reached over to Lance, their fingers intertwining as the trio made their way towards the apartment.

 

“What happened to wanting a shower first?” Lance was chuckling.

 

Keith broke off with Shiro so that he could open the door, pulling Lance in closer, “I decided that I needed this first. And after all your teasing-”

 

“All  _ my teasing _ , ex-squeeze me.” Lance looked over to Shiro, “Do you hear this Shiro? Mullet brain is saying  _ we  _ were teasing  _ him _ .”

 

There was a huff from Shiro followed by a sharp, “Both of you inside now.”

 

They were inside the apartment in a tangle of limbs and sloppy kisses. Gear and clothing being stripped the moment that they crossed the threshold. Keith let out a yelp as Shiro picked him up and swung Keith over his shoulder like a sack of rice. 

 

Shiro slapped his hand across Keith’s ass, “You have been a very naughty boy.”

 

Keith wriggled against Shiro’s iron grip, “What are you going to do about it?”

 

Keith hissed as Shiro bit his ass, the older man’s fingers massaging at the meaty flesh. Shiro nudged the bedroom door open with his foot, laying Keith down on the kingsized bed. Shiro spread Keith’s legs wide open, enjoying how the younger man was writhing under him, Keith’s erection bobbing against his abdomen, painting it with precum, his hand dropped down to grasp his cock only to have it slapped away by Shiro. 

 

“No I think you have done more than enough of that.” Shiro moved himself to between Keith’s legs while Lance took up a spot by Keith’s head. 

 

Keith was licking his lips as he watched Lance, who was stroking himself lazily, the tip of his cock glistening with the viscous fluid. Keith’s member twitched, his hips rising up and mouth watering. He loved having the attention of both of his boyfriends, how they would take turns to worship each other’s body. Tonight, it was all about Keith.

 

Keith cried out as Shiro lowered his face between his legs, kissing his way along his inner thighs. “Shiro,” Keith’s fingers curled into the sheets beneath him. “I really should shower, I am dirt-- ahh  _ fuck _ !”

 

Shiro grinned as he ran his tongue around the tight ring of muscle, Keith’s entrance was loose from his earlier play and twitching. 

 

Lance positioned himself so that his legs were straddled around Keith’s head, angling himself and guiding his cock into the warm mouth waiting below him. Keith moaned as he tasted the salty precum which leaked from Lance’s tip. His hands reached up so that he could grip Lance’s hips, enjoying the velvety feel of the erection as it glided passed his lips. Keith groaned as he felt Lance wrap his own mouth around his cock, giving each other head while Shiro ate him out. It was like his fantasy earlier and almost had him spilling down Lance’s throat, if it weren’t for Shiro grasping the base of his cock pinching off any chance of his finding release. Keith gasped, feeling a familiar pinch as a cock ring was clasped around his erection.

 

Keith’s hips were jerking up as he was torn between wanting to grind his ass into Shiro’s face and fucking deep into Lance’s throat. The added pressure now of the ring, which wrapped tight around the base of his cock, just added to the overall arousal. Shiro moaned as he lapped, pressing his tongue deep inside Keith’s entrance. His skin was salty from having done his work out earlier, the musky scent that was all Keith was stronger due to it. Shiro watched as Lance had clasped the cock ring around Keith, his own cock pulsing at the sight. At the same time Lance handed Shiro a small tube of lube, which Shiro now added to his fingers in order to scissor Keith open. 

 

Thanks to Keith’s earlier work in the back seat Shiro was easily able to slip two fingers in alongside his tongue, Keith’s ass sucking his fingers in, the soft walls pressing against him. Shiro heard Lance moaning above him, looking up, he saw how close Lance was, his lips were swollen from sucking Keith, his face flush with a slight sheen of sweat. Shiro lifted his head up as he slipped in a third finger, curling them up so that he could rub against Keith’s prostate. Lance pulled off of Keith’s cock, a wet line of drool dripping down his chin. He looked down at Shiro, his pupils dilated so far that Shiro could barely see the ring of vibrant blue. Lance smiled softly, leaning over so that he could kiss Shiro deeply, his tongue plunging into Shiro’s mouth, caressing and lapping the taste Keiths precum mixing into the musky taste which was already there. 

 

There was a gasp from Keith as he called out, “Please Shiro, I want you-- inside me.”

 

Lance grinned to Shiro who nodded. Lance pulled back, moving away from Keith’s face as Shiro pulled his fingers out, Keith whimpered at the total loss of attention. Shiro smartly slapped Keith’s thigh, “Turn over.”

 

Keith rolled over slowly, his muscles twitching as he positioned himself with his legs spread and ass high up in the air. Shiro gave himself a few pumps, his balls hanging heavy between his legs. Taking a bit more of the lube, he slicked up his cock, lining himself up with Keith’s entrance. His eyes on Lance who was in position at Keith’s mouth, together they penetrated Keith with a moan. Shiro and Lance moving in sync as they filled their boyfriend from both ends. Shiro loved how Keith’s ass tightened around him with each thrust, his insides pulsing and pressing as though trying to milk every possible drop from him. Looking up he saw Lance, who was looking down into Keith’s eyes while his fingers curled into his long dark hair, both men flushed and lost in their passion. 

 

Shiro could feel that he was close. As his breathing quickened he caught Lance’s eyes, and together they fucked Keith harder. Keith was moaning under them, trying to keep his breathing in time with Lance as he pulled out from his mouth. Relaxing his throat so that he was able to take him all the way down, drool and precum trailed down his chin, his cock was so full, he needed to cum. Keith whimpered around Lance, he wanted release so bad, he also wanted to be filled up. Lance pulled on Keith’s hair, a sharp tug which caused Keith a moment where he choked on the next thrust. Keith moaned taking down deep swallows as he felt Lance’s cock pulse, spurting hot cum down his throat. Not a moment later he felt as Shiro slammed into him, his fingers gripping his hips so hard Keith knew there would be bruising in the morning. Shiro growled as he came, filling Keith, painting his insides with each shallow thrust. 

 

Lance moaned as he felt Keith carefully lap and suck him dry, his fingers loosening to caress the side of Keith’s flush face. “You are so amazing at that.”

 

Keith whimpered as he felt Shiro pull out, ensuring to clench his ass to keep from losing even a single drop. He yelped as Shiro slapped him on his ass, looking back to see the dark possessive look on the older man’s face. Keith felt his whole body vibrate with anticipation, his cock was throbbing, still unable to release. Keith was pulled up so he was half sitting on Shiro’s lap, his slick fevered skin against the older man’s broad chest. He turned his face so that they could kiss, Shiro’s tongue taking the salty taste of Lance from him with a moan. 

 

Shiro roughly pulled Keith’s legs apart, his cock standing straight up, coloured dark from being restrained for so long. Milky precum was slowly leaking from his slit. Keith gasped as he felt Lance run his hand along his shaft, he was aching, tears forming and running down his face as he felt his boyfriend’s touch and play with him but not allowing him to cum. Keith watched as Lance took up the bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers he began to open himself up. His teeth biting at his full lips as he scissored himself open, Keith’s breath was ragged as Shiro took this opportunity to suck and bite at Keith’s neck. 

 

Keith felt his breath hitch as Lance laid back, his legs spread wide, Shiro helped Keith get into position. Both men gasped as Keith sheathed himself into Lance, bottoming out in one swift motion. Behind him, Keith felt Shiro as he slid his fingers inside, stirring up his cum. The sound was wet and filthy as it filled their room. Keith found the right rhythm, his hips snapping into Lance at a brutal pace. He wanted to finish and to fill Lance until they all three collapsed together. He watched as Lance’s cock began to fill up once more, his erection bobbing with Keith’s movements. Shiro shifted himself once more, his hands steadying Keith as he pushed the younger man over enough that he was able to slide himself back inside. Keith was desperate now, wanting the ring off so he could get his release. Fucking while being fucked, his voice was hoarse from all of the moans which were escaping him. Shiro reached around his hands wrapping around Keith’s base, there was a sudden release of pressure and Keith cried out. 

 

All three men came together, Keith’s body jerking as he pumped out the last of his release into Lance. He fell boneless into Lance’s embrace, enjoying the purr that seemed to emanate from the man as he wrapped his arms around both of his boyfriends. 

 

There was a low chuckle from Lance, “You seemed to enjoy yourself there.”

 

No words were forming for Keith, in fact, he wasn’t sure he would ever talk again. He just moaned and pressed himself further against Lance not wanting to do more than sleep until the following week. He mumbled something incoherent as he felt Shiro’s calloused hand run over his head and through his hair. 

 

“You were so good for us Keith.” His low voice penetrated through Keith making him shudder at the sound. Had he not just cum, he would have right then.

 

Lance made a move only to be stopped by Keith’s whimper, “Babe, I just need to get a cloth or something to clean us up.”

 

“No--” Keith’s voice cracked, “Stay. sleep. Sex coma.”

 

Shiro chuckled, slipping off the bed to go get things to clean up the other two, not wanting to disturb Keith who was undoubtedly done for the night. By the time he finished, both Lance and Keith were lightly snoring curled together. Shiro threw one of their many blankets over top of them and slipped back into bed behind Keith, enjoying the sleepy butt wiggle he got as he settled into place. His arm draped over both men as he too fell into a deep sleep. Tomorrow they would be paying as it was a gym day, and Lance was teaching Zumba. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
